


Things we never said

by scripette_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripette_1D/pseuds/scripette_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Harry meet again after 5 years </p>
<p>Harry paused, and then, suddenly he said " Oh Liam, I don't know why I left you that day" <br/>He looked at him " It's ok....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things we never said

Liam recognized him immediately. It was 15 years since they had been together, but still he thought about her all the time. He didn't see him at first. He was looking in a shop window.   
"Hello, Liam" he said softly.   
"Harry" As he said his name memories flooded back.   
Their first winter together when he was 19, and they had sat together by the fireplace on a cold evening. He told him he couldn't live without him.

 

"I'm surprised you recognized me" He said.   
" Really?" Harry smiled. In fact, he often thought about him. "Have you moved back here?" He knew Liam hated the town and wanted to leave and travel the world.   
"Good heavens, no," Liam said" I work in London now. I've come back for my dad's 60th birthday. He's having a huge party. "  
"Great! You must be looking forward to it" He said, although she knew he had never got on with his dad.   
"Yes" he said. In fact, he didn't feel a lot for his father, who had treated his mother badly when he was growing up. 

 

"What about your parents?" Liam asked " Are they well?"  
"Yes they're fine," Harry said" They're excited about my sister's wedding on Saturday. That's why I'm back in town.  
"That nice" he said, he remembered that Harry had always loved his older sister. 

 

"Are you in a hurry?"  
"No, not really"   
"Well, let's go for a coffee." 

 

They walked to the Café Bella on the High Street.   
They had spent hours here when they had first met." 

 

"So, Liam. Did you travel the world?" he asked.  
"Ah,no I didn't. I studied law instead. I'm a lawyer."   
Harry looked at his at his expensive suit, so different from the jeans and T shirt he'd worn when he was younger.   
"Wow do you enjoy it?"   
"Yes I do" He lied " And what about you? Do you still sing? I love it when you sang."   
"I haven't sung in years. I've just had a few temporary jobs in offices."   
Harry paused, and then, suddenly he said " Oh Liam, I don't know why I left you that day" 

 

Liam looked at him " It's OK. We were very young, too young. It happens. People break up" He knew how much he had missed him. He knew he still loved her, but he said nothing.   
"Yes, you're rights." He felt hurt because Liam seemed to have no regrets" Well I must go. I have to help my mum with moving tables for the wedding. Goodbye Liam"   
"Bye, Harry. Nice to see you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, sequel? Feedback please :)


End file.
